


Rebel Yell

by praytriarchy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Adultery, Alpha!Yuri, Anal, Anal Sex, Because Ace is fucking filthy, Cheating, Creampie, Cumplay, Degradation, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mommy issues/kink if you squint, Omega!Yuuri, Possessive!Yuri, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Slight references to Yuri's bad childhood, Top!Yuri, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sparring, a/b/o dynamics, bottom!yuuri, possessive!Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praytriarchy/pseuds/praytriarchy
Summary: Yuri has his first rut and somehow convinces Yuuri to cheat on Viktor.CATANDCANARY NOTE: I'm really sorry, guys but Katsudon666 doesn't wanna continue this anymore and I don't think I can write Yuri anywhere as good as him, so... I don't know.. I really wanna continue this and it's really disheartening to see it stop but I'll be putting this on hiatus until I get the balls to write his part. I'm sorry, guys.





	1. In the midnight hour

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just SMS, this is based on an Omegle rp so it may be lopsided at times.
> 
> I will be doing all the odd chapters, Archerwill be doing the even chapters, so, next chapter's deadline is next week on Tuesday (Wednesday for all you Americans)

[AU where Newly Presented Alpha! Yuri has a soft spot for Omega! Yuuri and for some unknown reason, hates Viktor :^)]

[Received 8:32 AM]

Oi. Katsuki. Wake the fuck up!!! -YP

Yuri? What is it? -YK

Ugh took you long enough. -YP  
It's my dick. Something's up. I think my knot's finally developing. Not sure tho. -YP

Oh, um-YK  
Congratulations, Yuri! -YK  
I'm not quite sure what you should do. Maybe you should take the day off to 'take care of it’? -YK

Duh. Can't skate when my dick won't go down. -YP  
Idk though. I could just be horny. Or an omega with a really huge dick lol. -YP

I think you might be an alpha-YK  
Just lock your door, I'll tell Viktor and Yakov that you're taking the day off-YK  
Do you have everything you need? -YK

I seem like an alpha? -YP  
Shit, you're the best. Tell them I have the flu. -YP  
Right hand's working fine. And the lube helps keep me from chafing. Lowkey need a tight ass to empty my balls into but that's just wishful thinking. -YP

Hm, yes, I suppose you do. You show signs of it, mood swings, explosive anger. They'll fade as you grow-YK  
Aww, thank you, Yuri-YK  
Yuri! You can't say that! That's filthy! You're just this worked up because it's your first rut-YK

And you're nicely avoiding telling me I reek. -YP  
Heh, sorry, Katsuki. Didn't realise you were still trying to keep the blushing virgin act up. -YP  
Yeah. It's kind of driving me nuts. My nuts are driving me nuts fucking #rekt. -YP

I can smell you from over here-YK  
I'm not keeping the virgin act up. Definitely not one anymore-YK  
I just didn't expect that kind of talk from you, you usually aren't sexual, you just swear a lot. But I remember my first heat. It will get better-YK

#SorryNotSorry. -YP  
Can you plug your mouth shut? I don't need to hear about you and baldy porking. -YP  
Tell me about that. -YP

Tell you about my first heat? Won't you just get off on that? -YK  
Who said it was Viktor who fucked me first? -YK  
It's fine, you can't control it. My parents had to shut down the business for a week because the whole place reeked like an omega in heat. Ha-ha-YK

Kinda the point. -YP  
Oh, you took a knot before you were mated huh? Didn't expect that from you. -YP  
fuck. -YP

I'm mated with Viktor, Yuri-YK  
Sex is fun. Of course, I enjoyed it before I mated with Viktor, what is this, the 1800's?-YK  
Are you really getting off on that? Filthy alpha-YK

You're mated with an airhead. -YP  
Yeah, yeah, I'm a sexist backwards pig whatever. -YP  
What, I'm getting off on you smelling ripe for fucking? Nah. No way. I'm just a rutting Alpha with a knot that won't fuck off -YP

Don't talk shit about my alpha, little one-YK  
You don't seem too pigheaded. You haven't really discriminated against me-YK  
Can you not look up any porn sites? Or are you just attaching yourself to any omega you can think of? -YK

Hah. Little. Good one. -YP  
Who else is there? Bitchycheva? Clingy Popovich? Porn is boring as shit. Fake shit's not hot. I like amateur MILF videos sometimes but they're all staged and it's obvious as fuck. -YP

Was that a penis joke? -YK  
Just be careful where you step, Viktor is possessive-YK  
Just look more, don't rely on me to tell you about my heats. Look at photos of omega athletes and try and imagine what they're like in bed or something-YK

Yeah, I'm hilarious as fuck. -YP  
He's overcompensating for his hair loss and erectile dysfunction through a younger foreign omega. Of course, he'd be possessive. -YP  
I know an omega athlete. -YP

He doesn't have any problems with his dick or his knot, trust me-YK  
He can fill me up just fine. And he doesn't have an Asian fetish! He just chased after me because I dry humped him at the banquet. -YK  
Yuri...I hope it's not me because I'm mated-YK

k thanks for fucking with my hormones and making my knot deflate. If my dick comes out of this horribly deformed I’m blaming you. Think my nuts just shrivelled up and died. -YP  
Classy, Katsuki.  
Well you're in for a disappointment from me as per usual. -YP

Serves you right for doubting Viktor. Maybe you'll get more stamina as you get over-YK  
I know... I'm still embarrassed over it...-YK  
... Fine, you can think about me this time, since it's your first heat but please, find someone else soon-YK

Hey, you like getting down and dirty with alphas at banquets. No judgement. Just judging you because you picked the stupider one lol. -YP  
Wow. What a gift. -YP

I was shit faced and I'd had a crush on Viktor since forever. And he's not stupid! He's amazing, stop getting so territorial just because your knot's popped-YK  
You're welcome. I'll tell you about my heat if it'll get you to calm down-YK

Yeah, I know about the stalking tendencies. But I was saying he wasn't the only alpha you were grinding on that night. And tone down the hero worship or I'll barf -YP  
Yeah. It would help a lot. -YP

What?? What do you mean he wasn't the only one? Oh, my God, did I touch anyone else? -YK  
Hmm... Well, what would you like to know about it? -YK

I'll keep you guessing. -YP  
How many guys before getting mated. -YP

Hm, one girl and three guys, one of them was an omega-YK  
I'm going to die. If I rubbed off on Georgi or Otabek or someone, I'm going to literally die. I shouldn't get drunk anymore. Drunk Yuuri is a slut...-YK  
You're mean for not telling me-YK

Fuck. What was that like? Must've soaked though the mattress, huh? -YP  
Kinda felt like I was rawing your fat ass through your trousers if I'm gonna be honest. -YP

Yeah, we did. It was fun, even if we had to throw out the sheets since they were so bad. It was fun being with another omega, though, the room smelled like sex for a week-YK  
Oh my Good, I grinded on you? I didn't mean to. Is that why you're fixating on me? -YK

Fuck, I can imagine. Lots of scissoring, huh? -YP  
You think I'm that pathetic? Fuck off. So I imprinted on a close by Omega. Big fucking deal. Don't get a big head over it damn. -YP

Scissoring doesn't feel as good as porn lets on. There was just a lot of eating out and fingering-YK  
I never called you pathetic. I'm just asking a question-YK  
Feels strange knowing that you were basically fucking me through my pants-YK

Cute. -YP  
I mean it started as a dance off. Until fucking Altin went to cockblock like oh Yuri I found girls! like I give a fuck when I'm busy showing you how to dance -YP  
Yeah, you were dirty as shit. You thought you were being quiet but I could hear you going 'uh uh uh' and swearing a little. Slut. -YP

(Delay) You have a filthy mouth and a filthy mind, Yuri. God, I can still smell you, it's making my head spin-YK  
You should have taken me somewhere where you could have fucked me. Sluts need to be taken care of, right? -YK  
But I guess that you're slutty too, bet your cock is so hard just thinking about fucking me, filling me up, getting locked to me until your knot comes down-YK

Shit, I can smell you too. You smell like fucking candy. -YP  
I look away for one goddamn second because of Altin and you go off on the prowl for more dick. -YP  
Fuck, let me stuff you full of dick and cum then. Bet you're gagging for it. Come on, you want a knot that won't deflate? I'll pump you full for fucking hours. -YP

Yuri, I can't let you do that, Viktor will smell you on me if we do and it'll mean all kinds of trouble.. -YK  
You've got a filthy mouth. Is this what you're thinking every time you look at me? You aren't thinking straight, your knot is going to your head, you just want a hole to fuck and pump full, you're an alpha and I'm the closest omega to you-YK  
Viktor will know if we do anything and we're getting married soon, we can't do anything-YK

Part of it. -YP  
Does it matter? I can smell you gushing slick from two doors down. Come on let me plug you up with my big knot. You wanna sit on my dick. Let wreck you open on it, come on. -YP  
He's not gonna find out. I won't leave a mark and we can take a shower together after. We can keep going, you know. After you're married. -YP 

Yuri... Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, are you sure that you won't tell Viktor or anything? -YK  
And we must finish up before he gets home and you must wash your sheets and air out my smell if we do-YK  
Fuck, this might be a mistake. Are you sure it's alright if I visit your room? I want something to fill me up...-YK

Might be my best idea like. Ever. I'm a fucking genius tbh. And I won't say shit. You won't end up in trouble, fucking relax. We'll have a dogfight if he catches us but he won't blame you. You couldn't do wrong. -YP  
We have plenty of time. Maybe we could fuck while he's asleep. Sneak off to my room. I'll keep you quiet. -YP  
Come in here. -YP


	2. He cried more, more, more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex
> 
> (CAC: Since Ais is sooo creative in her chapter summary, here is the sex, finally. Point out any grammatical errors, we love you all xx)
> 
> I recommend listening to this when you're reading: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmvCzBhXIxevphvg7OtXb1ui4SH9zt5v6

True...-YK 

.. I'll suck you off if you promise to be quiet. I'll just brush my teeth afterwards-YK

Yuuri felt ashamed of himself. He'd gone shaky-legged and wet between his thighs from just a few texts from an alpha on his first rut. But the way Yuri talks is so filthy, it had gotten to him like nothing Viktor had ever said or done.

He wormed his ring off, deleted all of Yuri's incriminating texts and made his way to Yuri's room, anxiously shifting from foot to foot once he got there, the shame breeding a new bunch of butterflies to swarm in his gut.

"Yuri? Can I come in?"

"Quit playing coy," Yuri groused, swinging his bedroom door open.

In one possessive swoop, he had a long arm locked around the Omega, resting in the small of his back while his other hand kneaded at the soft flesh of Yuuri's asscheeks through his soft pajama bottoms. 

Yuuri gasped and rested his hands on his slim shoulders, pheromones smacking him on the nose, making his head spin.

"Fuck, you're sopping wet, huh? Greedy little whore," Yuri rumbled with a voice of smoke and dark honey while his long fingers played at Yuuri's crack. 

He took great pleasure in the viscous slick soaking through the middle stitch of Yuuri pajama pants, spreading quick and dark over the fabric. His fingers glided easily but he was more interested in rubbing and pressing up and down and in lewd little circles, drawing Yuuri closer to him while his boxer-covered dick humped lightly into Yuuri's hip along with the gradually increasing pace and pressure of his fingers.

"Fuck, you smell good. Wanna sniff and lick between your legs for hours," the Alpha grunted, leaning down and licking at Yuuri's earlobe and nibbling slightly, earning Yuri a whine from the Omega. 

Yuuri groaned, resting his head on one of Yuri's shoulders, arching his ass out for more. The fabric of his pyjama pants chafes as he’s rubbed but it feels good, so, so good. Viktor had never done anything like this in bed, had never called him a whore or a slut or commented on how much slick he was leaking and this was making him lose his mind. 

But then, Yuuri pushed the other away, giving him a good shove. Yuri was taking a little bit too much control too quickly. He shut the door behind him and herded Yuri towards the bed.

"Thought you promised to knot me, fuck your cum into me for hours?" he asked, pushing at Yuri again so he fell back against the bed. 

Yuri wasn't the least bit surprised when his back hit the mattress and he landed with a slight bounce. In fact, his crooked grin was sharp at the edges with mischief and fuck, if Yuuri was this eager out of heat, Yuri was fucking aching to see him acting like a bitch in heat. 

Yuuri immediately crawled on top of him so he could grind down on the growing bulge in Yuri's boxers.

"Best you make good on your promise, Yurio, or I'll be disappointed. Maybe I'll have to look somewhere else if I'm not satisfied" he said, leaning down to lick a stripe over the Alpha’s pulse.

"Jesus, Katsudon. Thirsty much?" 

Yuri's sharp laugh was cut short by a particularly filthy grind of Yuuri's hips- he choked on a groan and a hand shot out to cradle Yuri's hip, steadying him just as his hips bucked up while Yuri’s ground down, hips meeting in the middle and making both their dicks strain for more with every desperate pump of their hips.

Fuck- the thick scent of sex and pheromones around them was enough to make Yuri’s mouth water as a pleasant haze of arousal clouded his mind. And as it always is with teenage boys, Yuri only saw what he wanted. Not the consequences of taking.

Even their dirty little clothed dry humping session gets Yuri hot under the collar like some inexperienced boy eager to get his dick wet. Fortunately, Yuri knows enough about omegas to know they like when alphas take a little bit of initiative. He’s seen enough of the videos online, he thinks confidently. 

He holds Yuuri’s hips still, keeping a hand on the waistband of his boxers and the other on the waistband of Yuuri's bottoms and quickly yanks both down to the tops of their thighs. Hopefully, he was fast enough that it covered up the clumsiness in how he had to tug more than once on Yuuri’s because his stupid, perfect, lovely thighs were spread over Yuri’s hips.

Yuri's fully hard cock springs up proudly, pointing up towards his stomach- long and decently thick except where his knot is- the skin is as red and sensitive as his head as if calling to Yuuri for attention. As predicted, Yuuri's eyes traced down Yuri's chest, to where his thick cock slipped out of his boxers to slap against his stomach, not even paying attention to his own half nudity when Yuri yanked his pants down, eyes just glued to Yuri's cock and the fat knot at the base.

Yuri closed a tight fist around his cock above where the swell of his knot began while training Yuuri with a look- one eyebrow raised. 

"Ever see me back down from shit?" The question is posed as a challenge and as suddenly as he spoke, Yuri's flipped them over, kneeling between Yuuri's sprawled open legs. 

Yuuri’s mouth watered just looking at it and suddenly, he didn't feel so ashamed any more. Instead, the excitement to get filled by Yuri’s gently curved dick made his toes curl. He definitely won’t be cautious as soon as that was inside him.

Yuri definitely hadn't been lying when he'd said it was big. He'd thought he was just saying that to impress Yuuri since this seemed like it would be the first time he was going to fuck an omega. 

Just as Yuri pulled the rest of Yuuri's pajama pants off, he quickly plugged up Yuuri's shining, leaking, sopping wet hole with the thick tip of his cock, hissing. "Ah, fuck that's tight. Gonna fix that. Gonna fuck you til' you're sloppy and wet with slick, cum, and loose from my fat dick. Want that? Gonna be my cumdump?"

Yuuri was lucky he'd gotten his suppressants topped up, or this might just have triggered his heat. He whined again when Yuri opened his dirty, gorgeous mouth and started spilling filth "yes, God, yes, want you to fuck your cum into me" he said, cheeks already flushed red before Yuri even did anything. "Don't tell anyone about this.. Don't even brag to Otabek," he panted as a mere afterthought.

Yuri grunted in reply. Fuck no. Of course Yuri would brag to Altin. That's just the nature of Alphas, after all. He just wouldn't say who he’d fucked. 

Yuri was so rushed, didn't treat Yuuri like glass. He wasn't going to make love with him like he did with Viktor, he was going to fuck him until Yuuri was drooling and he was going to love it. 

He grabbed at one of Yuri's hips with one of his hands and tried to pull him closer, deeper inside. Yuri's sheets were going to be ruined from how Yuuri was positively dripping on them, slick dripping until it was running uncomfortably down the crack of his ass, though, it didn’t even feel uncomfortable when Yuri thrust inside anymore. 

"Mhh, fuck." Yuri muffled his rusty voice into Yuuri's chest, panting hotly against his hardened nipple as the Omega's legs around his waist trapped him tighter and closer against his body, pulling him in so he could feel every nerve along his dick as Yuri wrecked the tight ring of Yuuri's hole around his cock in a deep, slow drag. 

Yuri pushed his hips forward, bowing over Yuuri and trapping his head between the arms he's using to brace himself on either side of the pillow Yuuri lays on. From here, he can watch Yuuri plead to be used and fucked until his mind breaks and he's nothing but Yuri's fucktoy, limp, pliant, and fucked stupid in his arms. 

It was so pretty, the desperation. It fed Yuri like fuel to an engine, scorching hot like the heat between where his and Yuuri’s bodies meet. Yuri ran his fingers everywhere, hardly caring about where he’s grabbing. He stretched and lightly tore at Yuuri's shirt just so he could get at his sides, hips, chest, sensitive nipples. If Yuri was an inconsiderate little brat in everyday interactions, it grew worse when he had the goal of dragging his fingers and teeth over every inch of Yuuri’s pale, prettily flushed skin from his lips down to the perfect V of the Omega’s hipbones. Each new inch of skin quickly became his favorite. His pawing fingers and panting lips had access to all of it, so Yuri tasted, touched, felt up Yuuri as he pleased all while he dragged his cock in and out of the Omega with ease. They made the filthiest noises from each deep, wet slide of Yuri’s dick into Yuuri. Their skin slapped together and the slick coating where they meet makes them louder, driving the snap of Yuri's hips to a brutal pace until he’s fucking into Yuuri like a goddamn animal unleashed. It felt almost savage, the pace of his hips and the crudeness that spilled unrestrained from between Yuri’s clenched teeth- the kind even only the lowest of knotheads would blush at. 

"So fucking wet. You’re just asking to be rawed good and hard. Fuck, yeah, take it. Milk my dick dry. Let me fill you up with that wet cum you're so hungry for. Gonna feed you nice and full and you'll soak it up. So goddamn eager for more, more, more. How are we gonna keep quiet while I'm dicking you down behind your mate's back, huh? Can you manage that?"

The omega’s face was flushed bright red with arousal and mortification now as he clutched at Yuri’s shoulders, he ended up just letting out a cracked moan, voice dropping low at the end as Yuri started jack rabbiting into him, mattress creaking beneath them at the pace. His head was full of cotton wool, all he could smell was little Yuri, high off of sex and the thrill of his first rut. He was going to look wrecked after this. He just hoped that the shower would help. Yuuri swore that if he wasn't getting fucked within an inch of his life he'd ask Yuri to slow down just a bit, just so he could get back into his head. He should be the calm one, gently guiding Yuri through his first time, teaching him what to do when he was between someone’s thighs.

"M-Maybe you should be the one worried about being quiet. You're the noisiest one here, little one" he said, letting go of his pillow with one hand to reach up and grab Yuri's shoulder. He let out a little, strained laugh as Yuri kept thrusting into him. 

"Just a little alpha g-getting his knot wet for the first time, so eager to cum inside, bet you're just so excited about getting an omega this soaked, gonna brag to all your friends, even though I told you not to” he chastised gently, not sounding too disappointed “Can't keep from running your mouth, from trying to one up my m-mate" he said, laughter dying off into quiet little moans as Yuri kept thrusting as he talked. 

The Alpha continued as if he hadn’t heard a thing, hands content to roam around every inch of skin that he could touch. Yuuri would have to scrub every inch of himself after this to get his scent off but the thought disappeared when he reached up with the hand already on Yuri's shoulder and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down so he could lick into his mouth, silencing the stream of dirty talk for a couple moments as he kissed him. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just that he was liking it a bit too much and he needed to just get Yuri to shut up for a little bit so he could get his shit together. It ached inside where the head of Yuri's cock kept hitting and he'd definitely feel it for a few days, another dirty little reminder of what they had done together, behind Viktor's back. 

Yuri felt his jaw fall slack at the press of the omega's tongue along his lips. He slipped his tongue into the wet, warm cave without waiting, dragging his tongue along Yuuri's in broad, scorching sweeps. Yuuri panted between their softly parted lips whenever his mouth wasn't blocked up by spit and Yuri's lazy tongue. Some saliva was dipping out of the corners of his mouth and he couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. The pressure behind Yuri’s tongue and the slight furrow between his brows were hard with impatience. Like hell Katsuki's going to get away with belittling him while Yuri's bending him in half. 

He soundly claimed Yuri's mouth and it's such a fucking rush to his ego and his dick, claiming both of the omega's holes like this that his thrusts went from fast and desperate to deep and deliberate. Yuuri bounced up and down along the bed and Yuri's so sure it's gonna fuck with his hair. The back would look like a bird's nest from the fast rocking of Yuri's hips and the friction against his pillow. Between them, their breaths mingled into a hot fog of frenzied panting while the thick cloud of Yuuri's sweet-smelling slick surrounded them with the musky scent of Yuri's rut following like a brand. And while the strong scent of them stinking up the room made Yuri smirk into their kiss, he gasped at the toe-curling pleasure when Yuri's hole clenched around his sensitive dick, sucking him in- especially when the top of his knot rubbed relentlessly against the ring of the Omega's hole. He had no idea it could even get so thick. 

They kept at it until Yuri just let his hard thrusts guide the wet slide of their tongues and there's no real effort behind his kiss- their tongues are simply out, gliding lazily and wetly up and down according to the pace of Yuri's set.

The hand that wasn’t playing at one of Yuuri's pebbled, pink nipples reached up to cradle Yuuri's jaw with long fingers sliding along the thin trail of drool that slipped out from the corner of Yuuri's open mouth. Yuri easily tilted the Omega's head at an angle before dipping his tongue in for another deep kiss but he let the slide of their open lips fall short in favor of pulling his head back to stare down at Katsuki. Though his pupils must look like saucers and his half lidded stare was laced with desire, he was still smirking. 

"Sorry for all the noise I'm making, Katsuki," he teased wickedly, voice raspy like gravel. But there's no noise but the creaking of the bed, their panting, and the slapping of Yuri's balls along Yuuri's spread thighs.

Yuuri laughed huskily. "All I have to do is make fun of you and then you get quiet as a little kitten" he said, slipping his arm down to pet at Yuri's soft hair. His hand was shaking and damp at the palm. Hard not to be when Yuri was fucking into him just right and playing with his nipples like that.

He didn't want to turn into a whining, drooly, stupid mess of an omega because he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Yuri would turn him weak at the knees if he ever tried to use it to his advantage and Yuuri wouldn't be able to stand it. All that talk of letting Yuri do this while his mate was in the house, asleep, made his stomach flutter and the worst part was that he'd probably do it if Yuri pushed at him enough. Yuuri didn't want him to know that. The little hellcat would use it too often. He'd basically have Yuuri wrapped around his little finger and Yuuri needed to stay just a little bit faithful to Viktor, not just go running around with the first alpha who smells good. 

He'd thought that with a slight build like Yuri, his cock would be similar but he was so, so, wrong. He hoped Viktor didn't want to have sex tonight because then he'd have to lie, lie about using the toys in the little box in their closet and lying would be exhausting. He wouldn't even pull it off, would be too distracted with thinking of what Yuri had done to him. 

God, he could even feel the tease of his knot at his rim, it was going to stretch him open so wide, make him ache. Yuri hadn't taken the time to work him open until he was loose, had just relied on his slick like he had a cunt, so he was going to be feeling it for days. Every time Yuuri ran, landed a jump, walked up the stairs, stretched his spine, he was going to get a reminder of how thoroughly the little alpha had worked him loose. 

When he caught Yuri's smirk he leaned his head up and nipped hard at his lip, sucking at the plush, pale pink bottom before sucking harshly. There'd be a pretty bruise there later 

"Try harder" he said, squeezing Yuri tight with his quivering thighs.

Yuri's had enough of the goddamn pussyfooting. He's got Yuuri wrecked and fucked open on his cock and yet the omega dares to call him kitten? Even as he gasps from the force behind Yuri's deceptively narrow but powerful hips, he was still coddling him. 

He stills on a particularly rough snap of his hips, teeth bared in a hotly annoyed scowl while he pushed the top of his swollen knot against the tight ring of Katsuki's hole. Oh, he'd stretched and fucked into it good enough with the hot ridge of his cock that he was sure Yuuri felt every vein, throb, and deliciously thick inch of him.

But this was different- it’s the swell of an Alpha's knot. "All I have to do is plug you up with my knot to keep you quiet, Katsudon," he countered, panting just as hard. Yuri's breath hitched in his throat and fuck you, he’s short of breath. His voice did not crack in the middle of showing Piggy who’s boss, damn it!

Yuri's desperate thrusts turned into jerky, forceful pumps of his hips. It was different like this and Yuuri was almost intimidated. 

With Viktor, he always got him nice and relaxed and kissed along his forehead while working his knot in. Yes, he'd had other people fucking him but Yuri was the youngest he'd had inside, he supposed. The Alpha hadn't seemed to care much about Yuuri's pleasure, or he didn't know what to do to make him feel as good as he could. He was too young and desperate for raw romance and whispered adorations just yet. He grip just a little too hard, hips moving a little too fast inside him. He supposed that he hadn't really thought about how omegas could be touched all over too. Maybe he'd teach him next time... Next time. 

That was sad, wasn't it? He was already thinking about next time and what is would be like and what he could show Yuri about him, about himself. 

"It isn't that hard, when I have been quiet in the first place" he said.

It wasn't sarcastic or unkind, it couldn’t be, not when Yuri was looking at him with big, blue eyes. It was cute, almost, how eager he was, so soft in the moment. 

Yuri slid the hand he'd been tilting Yuuri's jaw up with to push his fingers into black sweat-damp bangs, slicking it back in a depraved parody of Eros. It triggers Yuri's memory of watching Yuuri skate to Nikiforov's choreography, standing along the edge of the rink, grinding his teeth in fury. The music was perfect and every bend and alluring arch of his body and flick of Yuuri's fingers stoked fires of desire in his belly that he couldn't look away. But he can see Nikiforov in Yuuri's polished three turns, the roll of his ankles, and the rehearsed arch Yuuri's arms made. It's all so fucking technical and crowd pleasing. Where was the uncontrolled nature of desire?

All Yuri sees in Nikiforov's influence is the reflection of what the crowd wants to see. He wants to spit in Nikiforov's direction for it's not truly Yuuri shining through. 

In his bed, it was a different story. Here, he looked like Eros itself has fallen farther, moaning through a rutfuck high. This time, it's a real and raw Eros who clutches Yuri's solid shoulder so desperately that he knows he'll feel the scratch for days. There's no calculated steps of a dance made to seduce. They've fallen into dark, mad desire together here, chasing mindless, frenzied pleasure after pleasure in the filthy, uncoordinated, desperate grind of their bodies on Yuri's soaked tiger print covers. The alpha could only watch, blinking his half lidded eyes slowly so he wouldn't miss a moment of Yuuri's true colors. 

It's selfishness. He's wanted pleasure from Yuri and the Alpha’s managed to unlock the well of Yuuri’s desire enough that it overflows until they’re both a mess of hunger. Yuuri no longer cares that he's promised to Nikiforov. He'd convinced the Omega to let Yuri indulge in his body. He felt so fucking spoiled rotten that couldn't pull his stare away from Yuuri, twisting, and arching underneath his fingers and hips as Yuri started to grind his knot into Yuuri's rim harder and harder, utterly enamored as he watched Yuuri's wide open eyes staring up at the Alpha, waiting and wanting. As if he's the only Alpha who could give him what he needs. 

Try harder. The tense line of his shoulders made Yuri feel like a taut guitar string ready to snap and it only wound tighter and tighter at every twist of Yuuri's fingers in his soft blond mane. "Yuuri," he moaned in warning, just as he finally felt the give of Yuuri's hole. The Alpha moaned, caught in utter adoration when he finally sunk his knot fully into Yuuri with a swift, slick pop. And it's all he hears before his orgasms shatters through his spine. "Fuck."

Yuuri’s orgasm came in slow, settling with nothing but tingles and tightness and warmth in his belly and when he came, it felt like a punch in the stomach. He hadn't even noticed when Yuri managed to work him open enough until his knot pushed inside. His own orgasm follows soon after, shadowing Yuri's. Through it he kept his eyes on Yuri, eyes flicking over his face to devour how he looked, eating the look on his face up like air. 

He looked for reverent, so thankful and fragile.

When Yuri's arms started to shudder, he reached up and pulled him down against his chest gently, wrapping both his arms around his rib cage so Yuri could rest his head on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead, not minding the cum smeared between their stomachs. 

"How did you like that, Yura? Does your rut feel better now?" he asked, kissing at his sweaty forehead. 

He slid one hand up to pet gently at his hair, keeping his cheek pressed against the top of his head as he tried to slow down the rapid drumming if his heart against his ribs. The room felt hot and humid and stuffy but locked together like this, he couldn't bring himself to really care. Not when Yuri was cradled in his arms like this, little bird bones, wrapped in skin and fire and steel, everything smoldered to a slow burn like this. He had an armful of teenager and a bellyful of knot, cock, and cum and he couldn't be happier, laying in bed like this.

"Was it as good as you thought it was going to be?" He couldn't breathe properly under the weight and his thighs were quivering so, he let them fall from where they had locked around Yuri's sharp hips, hip joint making an audible 'pop'. They could shower and try and salvage the sheets and try and air out the room later. They'd excuse it on the reek of his rut later, if Viktor asked. 

"God, you're so fucking old," Yuri rasped, still a little breathless. But he couldn't resist after feeling Yuuri's hip pop like that. But Yuri sighed as Yuuri's arms wrapped sweetly around his shoulders. 

He lets himself sink into the pillow-soft embrace because somehow, the way Yuuri held him close felt more intimate than even fucking. It makes him feel raw- like the feeling he got after Nikiforov had called him up, announcing Yuri as his best man when they tie the knot and hanging up with that airheaded "bye~" that always made Yuri seethe. 

It's the feeling he got after he had cracked his phone screen against his bedroom wall. After pounding his knuckles raw against the brick. When his eyes stopped stinging with tears and he curled up in a tight, angry ball underneath his duvet when his feelings couldn't settle from how much they made his ribcage pound. 

It's the feeling he got next morning when Yuuri saw the state of his hands and fussed until he'd personally patched them up himself, fingers careful and patient against what Yuri had torn to shreds the night before, tsk-ing and clucking his tongue all the while as he dabbed disinfectant onto Yuri's wounds and blew gently. 

Yuuri is soft like gauze pads, warm like the onsen. He's that comfortably full feeling at the Yu-topia inn after second and third helpings of the dumplings that he'd pile onto Yuri's plate because you're just so thin, Yurio, honestly. Didn't your mother ever feed you? Being held by Yuuri-

He felt so taken care of that he could only whine in response, mouthing gently at Yuuri's shoulder as he felt his stiff knot twitch in the snug space between Yuuri's legs. He reached out blindly to the hand resting above Yuuri's heart, tangling their fingers together and pulling so he could press his lips firmly into each knuckle, ignoring how it made Yuuri beam happily at the tender gesture.

He hated feeling so clumsy still- coming too quickly, shouting too eagerly like he's every inch the runt his father called him when he’s squinting at Yuri from the bottom of his fourth bottle of the evening. It feels like a tide coming over him that Yuri's so ready to let himself drown in because his feelings for Yuuri are starting to overflow like that stinking waterfall except he's got nothing but his uselessly long, bony fingers to stop it. Yuri inhaled, stretching out the moment and feeling every heartbeat in his chest. He exhaled slowly. Then in again. And the shape of Yuuri's body in his mind is no longer imagination when he lets his eyelids slide open in a slow drag. 

"Next time, I'll last longer," Yuri promises the omega with a determined set to his white-blond brows, Yuuri chuckling at the promise.

“Yes, little one” Yuuri said, kissing the top of his head, his brows, craning his neck to try and kiss his nose.

But the slight wrinkle between smoothed away underneath the warm press of Yuuri's lips. There's no way Nikiforov is keeping Yuuri away from where he rightfully belongs- stretching languidly on Yuri's bed. He shot up like a beanstalk and he is an inch taller than the Omega now. Soon, his shoulders would fill out like a proper Alpha. Soon, he'd be the one to hold Yuuri and protect him so well that Nikiforov, titled and world-renowned as he is, will never have what Yuri has. Yuuri is his to care for. His to look after. And he sees through Nikiforov’s bullshit. He simply wants the Omega and it's Yuri's job to protect him from such a selfish goddamn prick of an Alpha who wants another trophy instead of a mate.

It's just an exercise of biding his time, Yuri thought, helping himself to Yuuri's slack lips and dipping his tongue in, chasing for a taste- which Yuuri willingly gave him. He feels Yuuri's hole twitch at another wave of cum from his still-hard cock and figured he's distracted enough that Yuri could slyly reached behind Yuuri at his bedside table. He flicked the side switch of the Omega's iphone phone to silent, and turned the screen face down as it vibrated so their bubble wouldn't be disturbed.

Yuuri didn’t even notice, too preoccupied with kissing the little alpha’s pouty lips. Turns out that the had a few rounds to go before it counted as "next time"- in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a day early but we'll follow the original posting schedule of Tuesday for those like me who live in America and Wednesday for those like Catandcanary who are literally kangaroos. 
> 
> I've taken a few creative liberties on the characterization of Yuri's parents. He lived with his grandfather eventually and had a better home life which will probably be referenced in coming chapters but they say write what you know :P
> 
> Follow us on tumblr.  
> Catandcanary is gayforcoldwater.tumblr.com and madasshatterinateacup.tumblr.com for her main  
> I am katsudon666.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys.

CATANDCANARY NOTE: I'm really sorry, guys but Katsudon666 doesn't wanna continue this anymore and I don't think I can write Yuri anywhere as good as her, so... I don't know.. I really wanna continue this and it's really disheartening to see it stop but I'll be putting this on hiatus until I get the balls to write her part. I'm sorry.


End file.
